Surveillance is a process of monitoring of objects such as humans, non-humans, and other objects, for the purpose of identifying unusual pattern in movements, activities, or other changing information leading to detection of anomalies. This is typically achieved by employing cameras in the location of interest in real environments such as a room. There are applications for detecting anomalies by identifying unusual patterns of movements for suspicious activity in the room. These applications involve the use of imaging techniques such as deploying low-resolution sensors. However, low-resolution sensors are unable to provide sufficient information by themselves with detailed inferences for unusual environmental conditions (e.g., darky, smoky or foggy conditions). Alternatively, high-resolution sensors (e.g., cameras) are deployed to cover large area. These cameras are not only expensive, but also are obtrusive, require multiple installations, adding additional cost to the infrastructures, thus leading to privacy issues. It is also important to ensure that the details which are captured is accurate without a trade-off in cost, privacy and environmental conditions.